


L’inestinguibile fiamma

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Hurt Shun, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sick Shun
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Doveva esserci una soluzione! Quella situazione rischiava di annientare suo fratello! Bastava che riprendesse un po' di forze, che subito dopo le perdeva a causa dell’infiammazione nel suo petto, e sembrava che quella fiamma lo consumasse, poco alla volta. Glielo stava portando via… e non riusciva a sopportarlo!"Post Hades, POV Ikki e POV Shun alternati.





	L’inestinguibile fiamma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrchideaFantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/gifts).



> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
>   
> Prompt 9/26: #FIAMMA

_“Fu vera gloria? Ai posteri_  
_l’ardua sentenza”_  
( _Il cinque maggio_ – Alessandro Manzoni)

 

 

Erano tornati già da qualche settimana, e avevano passato i primi giorni a curarsi le ferite.

Tra tutti, Ikki era quello che se l’era cavata meglio, con qualche costola incrinata, una ferita alla testa e un polso rotto.

Shiryu e Hyoga avevano dovuto ricevere cure più specifiche, soprattutto riguardanti i loro occhi.

Shiryu era cieco ancor prima di intraprendere quell’avventura e, anche se nell’aldilà la vista era stata sostituita dallo spirito, ora che erano tornati nel mondo umano i suoi occhi rimanevano danneggiati. Qualcosa, comunque, aveva fatto in modo che la situazione migliorasse; forse, non tutto era perduto.

Anche l’occhio di Hyoga, quello che lui stesso aveva accecato nel Regno dei Mari per offrirlo al suo amico Isaac, sarebbe stato recuperabile col tempo. Avrebbero dovuto sottoporsi a diverse operazioni.

Forse, ciò era stato possibile grazie all’aver espanso il loro cosmo fino all’ottavo senso, aver acquisito armature divine, e il tutto grazie al sangue di Athena.

Solo due cose non era stato possibile riaggiustare: due persone avrebbero portato i segni di quella durissima battaglia forse per il resto della loro esistenza.

Seiya era caduto in una specie di catatonia, una sorta di coscienza-incoscienza. Le funzioni corporali erano tutte nella norma, dopo aver curato le ferite di battaglia. Ma la sua mente non era lì, non era con loro.

Saori lo aveva riportato in Giappone e lo accudiva, senza quasi mai staccarsene, a meno che non dovesse occuparsi di affari riguardanti la Fondazione Kido. Assieme a loro, viveva ora anche Seika, la sorella di Seiya. Finalmente, dopo anni passati a cercarsi, i due fratelli erano insieme, ma non potevano ancora essere uniti. Seiya conduceva la sua esistenza su una sedia a rotelle, alimentato da flebo e accudito, in tutto e per tutto, dalle due ragazze, medici e fisioterapisti. Non era un bello spettacolo. Non per uno come lui, che aveva in sé la vitalità del mondo intero.

Infine, Shun. Aveva sopportato dentro di sé l’anima del dio Hades, con la precisa intenzione di trattenerlo nel proprio corpo affinché un compagno – un _fratello_ – potesse ucciderlo, accettando di sacrificare la sua vita. Ma ne aveva pagato le conseguenze. Sul suo petto era rimasta una cicatrice ancora viva e pulsante, retaggio di un dio malefico. Retaggio di un colpo che Ikki, suo fratello, non era riuscito a portare fino in fondo.

Il ragazzo si domandava ancora se gli avesse effettivamente salvato la vita o l’avesse condannato per sempre. Il segno ancora bruciava come l’inferno, come una fiamma inestinguibile, provocandogli vere e proprie crisi, spesso notturne, coronate da febbre alta, nelle quali urlava come un animale macellato vivo e riusciva a calmarsi solo dopo molte ore.

 

 

Su tutto questo rimuginava Ikki, sveglio nel pieno della notte, davanti al camino acceso della grande villa. Aveva quasi avuto bisogno di rifugiarsi in quel tepore, dopo l’ennesimo attacco in cui Shun si era agitato nel suo letto, fino a strapparne le lenzuola dal tormento. Per lenire quel dolore che gli squassava il petto, occorreva spesso una sottile coltre di ghiaccio che ne ibernasse i recettori; e per avere una brina che non si sciogliesse subito, il potere dei ghiacci di Hyoga rasentava la perfezione. Poi, ci voleva comunque un cosmo tranquillizzante e protettivo, come quello di Athena, per sostenere l’anima provata del Santo di Andromeda.

In tutto questo, lui si sentiva quasi inutile. Non poteva fare nulla, oltre che dare un po' di coraggio e conforto a suo fratello, in quel frangente. Il suo cosmo era calore, fiamma allo stato puro, avrebbe finito per acuire il problema invece che risolverlo. E questa storia lo faceva sentire furioso.

Suo fratello soffriva e lui non poteva nemmeno stargli troppo vicino. Lui, che lo aveva protetto sin dalla nascita, che lo aveva praticamente cresciuto, facendogli da madre e padre, cercando di infondergli coraggio e forza. Gli aveva persino promesso che, quando sarebbero tornati dalle loro rispettive isole di addestramento, sarebbero diventati inseparabili.

Intrecciò le dita e se le portò sulla fronte, coprendosi gli occhi e rendendo il suo sguardo nascosto a chiunque, pur di non mostrarne l’amarezza. Non aveva importanza che in quel momento, in quella stanza, fosse solo.

Hyoga, Shiryu e Saori erano ancora nella camera di Shun, accanto a lui, per farlo addormentare sereno. Ikki non ce l’aveva fatta a rimanere. L’aveva lasciato di nuovo solo, come da quando era tornato a Tokyo per rubare l’armatura d’oro, come quando era morto, come quando era tornato come alleato ma non sopportava di vivere in gruppo… E tutte le altre volte, in cui avevano vinto le loro battaglie, ma lui aveva preferito ancora la solitudine alla luce che lo circondava quando stava con gli altri.

Stavolta, però, non c’era luce attorno a lui. Non quella luce che davano i compagni, suo fratello… Anche loro, chi più chi meno, dovevano affrontare delle tenebre personali. Per questo, stavolta, non poteva andarsene a vivere i propri tormenti da solo, da qualche parte sulla Terra. La luce di speranza che, anche in sua assenza, aveva sempre vibrato in quella casa sembrava ormai una fiamma spenta.

Seiya, Shun… Avevano salvato l’umanità e il pianeta ancora una volta, ma loro erano sprofondati. Seiya chissà dove, Shun in un suo inferno di dolore.

Doveva esserci una soluzione! Quella situazione rischiava di annientare suo fratello! Bastava che riprendesse un po' di forze, che subito dopo le perdeva a causa dell’infiammazione nel suo petto, e sembrava che quella fiamma lo consumasse, poco alla volta. Glielo stava portando via… e non riusciva a sopportarlo!

Saori stessa gli aveva confidato che non poteva curare quella ferita col sangue di Athena, nonostante quel sangue fosse molto potente. Shun era stato come infettato sin nel profondo, nell’anima, e quella ferita era come una manifestazione fisica che quella presenza era stata lì. Solo quando la sua anima sarebbe stata in grado di essere più forte del potere oscuro e infettante, anche il suo corpo sarebbe guarito.

La sua battaglia contro Hades, nonostante la sconfitta totale del dio, non era ancora finita. Il suo fratellino avrebbe seguitato a combattere…

Per questo, si chiedeva se avessero effettivamente vinto. Avevano salvato la vita a quasi 8 miliardi di persone e a migliaia di specie animali e vegetali, un pianeta intero… ma avevano perso vite di incommensurabile valore, come quelle dei Gold Saints, e loro stessi continuavano a soffrire.

Suo fratello stava soffrendo, e lui non poteva fare niente. Lui, Phoenix, che risorgeva dalle proprie ceneri, che aveva il potere di controllare la mente delle persone, non poteva far nulla per aiutare il suo otooto-chan. Drammatico, per qualcuno abituato a risolvere sempre tutto e a farlo con le proprie forze. In quel caso, poteva essere addirittura deleterio… E, se anche avesse voluto andarsene, allontanando la propria incapacità dagli occhi di tutti, stavolta non poteva.

Si era allontanato spesso, perché incapace di amalgamarsi a quei quattro ragazzi pieni di vita, di speranza e di amore per la giustizia, tanto da sembrare quattro fiamme attorno a quel sole che era la dea Athena. Lui, sempre perseguitato da un mondo oscuro di rabbia, rancore, di sensi di colpa e cinismo; che alla fine, pur di dare il suo contributo alla causa e star vicino a Shun, interveniva solo in battaglia, quando il fratello era sopraffatto da un nemico troppo forte o dalla propria sensibilità, dal proprio rifiuto di usare la violenza verso un altro essere umano. Era lì che lui poteva essere utile, perché la pietà l’aveva lasciata su un’isola infernale, davanti a una tomba mal costruita e al ricordo di un corpo di fanciulla straziato per causa sua.

Così credeva, fino a quando non aveva dovuto levare la mano contro il suo stesso fratello, preda dello spirito immondo di Hades. Credeva che non avrebbe pianto mai più, poi si era ritrovato davanti allo spietato sacrificio di Shun. Capiva perché lo avesse chiesto proprio a lui, ma era stato spietato lo stesso, più di tutte le prove a cui la vita lo aveva sottoposto fino ad allora.

Quella prova gli aveva davvero squarciato l’anima. Aveva ritrovato le sue lacrime, era sprofondato nella debolezza, quella stessa debolezza che rimproverava spesso a Shun. Ora non avrebbe potuto rimproverargli più nulla. Anche adesso, se ci ripensava, i suoi occhi si inumidivano.

Shun era stato così forte e coraggioso, un esempio fulgido di come doveva essere un Santo di Athena. Un vanto, per Ikki. Un gioiello da portare sul petto, con orgoglio. Era lui che lo aveva tradito, non portando a termine il compito che gli aveva affidato. Forse, la sofferenza che stava sopportando era proprio colpa sua, che non aveva fatto fuori lo spirito di Hades al momento opportuno. Aveva permesso che l’anima di suo fratello fosse assorbita totalmente da quello spirito del male, in modo che si insediasse in profondità in lui. Aveva fermato la sua mano, proprio quando avrebbe dovuto dare il colpo di grazia. Ma quel colpo di grazia gli avrebbe portato via il suo caro fratello, la sua più importante ragione di vita… forse, la sua vita stessa.

Non era sempre tornato in vita, per lui? Per Athena, certo… ma il suo spirito aveva sempre risposto a suo fratello prima che a chiunque altro, e molte volte aveva dovuto mettere a tacere quella voce che gli diceva che se Shun, il suo Shun, fosse morto, anche lui avrebbe smesso di rinascere. Avrebbe smesso di riformare il suo stesso corpo dalle proprie fiamme, lasciando solo cenere fredda, un fuoco senza più alcun principio ricreatore al proprio interno. Era questo che aveva fermato la sua mano, la consapevolezza che, togliendo la fiamma della vita a Shun, anche la sua avrebbe smesso di bruciare.

Ora, però, una fiamma malefica tormentava il petto di suo fratello.

Chissà se gli poteva chiedere perdono… E sapeva che la risposta di suo fratello sarebbe stata _“Non devi chiedermi perdono di nulla, nii-san. Tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi. Sono io che ti chiedo perdono, per averti dato sofferenza”_. Si, proprio così, con quella sua vocina dolce, il sorriso morbido e lo sguardo pieno d’amore incondizionato che gli aveva sempre rivolto. E Ikki non poteva che sentirsi un miserabile, di fronte a lui e alla profondità della sua forza, diversa dalla propria forza rabbiosa. La forza di Shun era calma e placida, poteva diventare una tempesta incontenibile ma era sempre stata volta alla comprensione, all’empatia, alla protezione. Ricordava sempre quante volte lo aveva fermato dal conciare male gli altri orfani, quando non facevano che offenderlo, prenderlo in giro e anche picchiarlo.

Ricordava come fermava il suo braccio, facendogli presente che mentre Shun aveva lui a proteggerlo e a volergli bene, gli altri bambini non avevano nessuno. Quel suo modo di essere riusciva a calmarlo profondamente, a richiamare benevolenza, verso gli altri ma soprattutto verso suo fratello. Shun era già così consapevole, da bambino, di cosa avesse bisogno un’anima sofferente, un’anima ferita e spaventata. Ed ora, che l’anima sofferente, ferita e spaventata era la sua, come avrebbe potuto dargli sollievo? Le sue braccia e il suo petto non sarebbero bastati, questa volta. Non erano più bambini e ciò che feriva Shun non era più un semplice compagno che si burlava di lui.

 

 

L’alba era sorta sul mondo. Un’altra alba benedetta, da quando avevano rischiato di non rivedere più il sole, dopo l’eterna eclissi che il dio Hades aveva messo in moto per la conquista della Terra.

Gli occhi di Shun si erano riaperti a quel mondo, dopo aver trovato riposo in un sonno senza sogni.

Chissà se aver sconfitto il dio del sonno, Hypnos, comportava proprio la perdita della capacità di sognare… Era strano non ricordare di aver sognato neppure una volta da quando erano tornati dal Regno di Ade.

O forse, era talmente esausto che corpo e mente ora risultavano totalmente scollegati, come gli succedeva quando il dolore al petto lo attanagliava, senza che ci fosse un motivo apparente, e gli stritolava cuore e viscere, lasciandogli solo la completa coscienza di tutto il dolore che sentiva, fino a straziarsene.

Capitava nei momenti più vari, quando meno se lo aspettava. Le sue urla finivano per sentirsi in tutto il palazzo e gli sembrava di impazzire, senza vie di fuga. Si sentiva andare a fuoco, talmente tanto che pensava che avrebbe potuto sciogliere un ghiacciaio millenario. Fortunatamente non era così, e almeno un palliativo lo avevano trovato nel potere delle energie fredde di Hyoga.

Il ragazzino dai lineamenti femminei si sollevò dal proprio guanciale, in modo malfermo, tanto che ebbe quasi un capogiro. Vide quasi immediatamente la testa bionda di Hyoga, piegata sulle lenzuola, abbandonata. Si era addormentato tenendogli la mano. Sulla sedia, addossata alla parete, anche Shiryu riposava, con la testa poggiata sullo schienale. Ricordava, la sera prima, anche la presenza di Lady Saori in quella stanza; gli aveva dato forza attraverso il suo cosmo immenso e tanto tenero nei suoi confronti. Però, doveva essersi ritirata prima degli altri, dopo che lui si era calmato. Poverina, pensava, con tutti i problemi che doveva risolvere nella sua veste umana, con Seiya in quelle condizioni e che lei accudiva con tanto amore, doveva preoccuparsi anche di lui.

Tutti, si stavano preoccupando per lui, nonostante avessero i loro problemi, e questo lo faceva sentire in un disagio mortale. Eppure, era consapevole che quella situazione non si sarebbe risolta, non tanto presto e nemmeno tanto facilmente. La sentiva, dentro di sé, la lotta furiosa per non far soccombere la volontà di Andromeda ad un mostro oscuro e potente. La luce, la forza della sua galassia impressa nel suo spirito, con i suoi molteplici mondi, rischiava di essere oscurata, e lui doveva lottare perché ciò non accadesse.

La vicinanza della Dea e dei suoi amati fratelli lo aiutava molto, nonostante la sofferenza. Però, mancava qualcuno, vicino a lui…

Ikki, il suo fratello più caro, era lontano da lui, sia fisicamente che spiritualmente. Sentiva lontano il suo cosmo… era come se volesse stare in disparte. Non era una novità, pensò Shun, e credeva di comprenderne i motivi: lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che era attraversato da forti sensi di colpa, e lui avrebbe così tanto voluto confortarlo.

Sorrise debolmente, conoscendo l’orgoglio di suo fratello e sapendo che mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato il conforto da nessuno, nemmeno da lui.

Si mosse lentamente, con estrema grazia, sia per la debolezza delle membra che per non svegliare nessuno nella stanza; almeno loro avevano diritto al riposo. Infilò una vestaglia, con un leggero fruscio appena udibile, e uscì.

Forse, non stava facendo qualcosa di molto intelligente e utile, girando da solo e nelle sue condizioni: il corpo avrebbe potuto cedergli o avere un’altra crisi. Però, sentiva di non poter più stare in quella stanza e in quel letto sfatto e strappato. Sentiva che uscire, stare a contatto con la natura, il vento e il sole, lo avrebbe aiutato a sopportare. Magari era solo una sua convinzione psicologica, forse solo il vedere il mondo sano e salvo e pensare che la sua sofferenza serviva a questo, lo avrebbe reso più forte.

Lungo il corridoio, si accostò alla parete, muovendosi a piccoli passi e, sulla scala, continuò appoggiandosi alla ringhiera. Quando arrivò al piano inferiore, si sentiva già un po' stanco e leggermente ansante, ma andava bene, aveva sopportato di peggio.

La strada più corta per accedere al giardino, da dove si trovava, passava per il salotto, dove c’era una porta-finestra grande quanto tutta una parete, che dava sul roseto. Sarebbe andato a sentire il profumo della rugiada del mattino sui boccioli appena spuntati, e avrebbe offerto una preghiera all’anima di Aphrodite, il bellissimo Gold Saint dei Pesci, che le amava, anche se le aveva sempre usate come armi per combattere.

Era lui stesso, in tempo di pace, che se ne curava, col permesso di Milady, che ne aveva sempre elogiato la bravura. E ora, chissà se erano trascurate? Un altro motivo per vincere la sua battaglia e recuperare le forze. Questo pensiero contribuì a dargli un po' di energia in più e si introdusse nel salotto, inondato dai primi raggi solari, proprio dal lato della porta-finestra.

Shun sorrise a quella luminosità, contento di potervi assistere. Gli sembrava un miracolo anche solo questo.

Mosse qualche passo, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata dal grande camino posto di lato, rispetto all’entrata del giardino. In esso, sostava ancora della cenere, che sembrava aver arso fino a qualche ora prima, quasi come se qualcuno fosse stato lì a scaldarsi al calore della fiamma accesa, finché ce n’era stata una che ardeva.

Un’idea improvvisa lo attirò fino al lungo divano, posto proprio davanti al camino, alla distanza di un paio di metri. Shun si avvicinò, sbirciando.

In realtà, non si sentì troppo stupito di quello che vide: la forza che l’aveva attirato, come una calamita, la conosceva da sempre.

“Nii-san…” mormorò appena, affacciandosi al di sopra della testa del divano e vedendo, finalmente, il corpo di suo fratello, completamente abbandonato su di esso, quasi non si fosse nemmeno accorto di essersi addormentato lì.

Rimase a contemplarlo attentamente per molti secondi, forse minuti. I lineamenti virili di suo fratello sembravano tormentati, anche mentre dormiva. Quel viso, spigoloso e duro, sembrava non conoscere pace che per pochi momenti, da che ne aveva ricordo. E non poteva non pensare che tanta sofferenza dipendesse anche da lui.

Non gli aveva mai raccontato dettagli o esperienze specifiche dell’isola della Regina Nera, ma sapeva che la sua sofferenza, in quel luogo in cui era stato spedito al suo posto, doveva essere stata al di là di qualsiasi cosa avessero sperimentato tutti loro. Era tornato talmente cambiato, apparentemente, che doveva per forza di cose aver sopportato esperienze disumane, di una malvagità senza pari. Cose che lui non avrebbe potuto affrontare, al suo posto. E Ikki, oltre ad aver sopportato tutto per lui, si era sempre fatto carico delle sue debolezze e delle sue sofferenze. Anche l’ultima, la decisione sulla sua sorte, aveva sopportato, con il coraggio di un vero Saint anche se con il cuore, gonfio di dolore, di un fratello maggiore.

E ora, anche questo. Gli occhi di Shun si fecero improvvisamente lucenti di lacrime, come se non sapesse o non potesse sopprimere la commozione. Non riusciva proprio a smettere di creare problemi al suo adorato, amato Ikki nii-san. La sua forza era sempre con lui, anche quando era fisicamente lontano, e lo aveva dimostrato sempre. Ogni volta che non riusciva a combattere da solo, arrivava il suo vento caldo e sferzante, impetuoso e inarrestabile… temibile per qualsiasi avversario. Con lui, era sempre stato sicuro che ogni cosa sarebbe andata bene, che tutto si sarebbe risolto, che ogni ostacolo sarebbe stato superato. Aveva sempre contato su di lui; niente al mondo gli avrebbe fatto dubitare della sua forza né del suo cuore, dalla fiamma indomabile.

Avrebbe voluto affidarsi a lui anche questa volta, e trovare rifugio sul suo petto, tra le ali della Fenice, che lo avevano sempre protetto. Allo stesso tempo, avrebbe voluto fargli dimenticare ogni dolore, ogni rancore e ogni preoccupazione, vedendolo sorridere sereno per una volta. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per la persona che amava di più sulla Terra.

“Perdonami, nii-san…” mormorò piano, come un soffio di vento, allungando leggermente le dita a sfiorargli i capelli scuri.

Due occhi profondi come il mare si specchiarono nei suoi, pozze liquide di giada, come richiamati da una vibrazione sofferente che doveva aver raggiunto il suo cuore. E il loro sguardo era talmente intenso, come se gli occhi di Ikki arrivassero a scrutare nel profondo dell’anima, senza possibilità di scampo. Cosa sarebbe arrivato a leggere, nei suoi? Tristezza? Disperazione?

_Amore?_

Non avrebbe potuto negarlo, se glielo avesse chiesto.

Nel suo cuore, Ikki era l’unico e il solo. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto farlo palpitare a quella maniera, con uno sguardo solo.

“Shun…” sussurrò l’altro, sommessamente, come se non si fosse accorto di essersi svegliato e fosse ancora nel pieno di un sogno, e una voce troppo alta avrebbe potuto farlo finire.

 

 

Cosa ci faceva il suo otooto lì, davanti a lui, a quell’ora del mattino, da solo per giunta? In qualche modo, la sua anima sensibile aveva sentito i suoi tormenti e lui era venuto lì, per dargli consolazione? Era questo, che vedeva nei suoi occhi lucidi? Il dolore di suo fratello, per lui…

Era strano venir raggiunto da anime consolatrici, proprio quando pensava di non riuscire a sopportare più nulla.

Sull’isola della Regina nera, questo ruolo lo aveva avuto la giovane Esmeralda. Una ragazzina dall’anima pura e gentile, come quella di suo fratello, che gli assomigliava come se fosse la sua gemella. Glielo ricordava ogni volta che la vedeva, ogni volta che, a fine giornata, si presentava da lui per portargli qualcosa da mangiare e bendargli le ferite. In vari momenti deliranti, l’aveva scambiata per Shun e le aveva detto che, quando avrebbe conquistato il cloth della Fenice, non si sarebbero più lasciati; nei momenti di lucidità, le aveva promesso di portarla via da lì, per permetterle di vivere libera e felice. Pensava, addirittura, di essersi innamorato di lei. E l’aveva amata, ma di quell’amore adolescenziale, assoluto… e assolutamente platonico. Aveva amato il suo cuore e le sue fattezze, ciò che gli ricordava Shun. Solo molto dopo, aveva capito di averla amata principalmente per questo. Ma, per tutto il resto, era divenuto consapevole di aver avuto bisogno di lei come di una figura materna, a cui aggrapparsi nella disperazione, che gli era servita per mantenersi “umano” quando tutto, intorno a lui, non lo era. Per non permettersi di impazzire del tutto. E aveva creduto di impazzire sul serio, quando lei era morta per un fatale incidente, oltre ad aver saputo chi era il loro _vero_ padre, il padre di tutti loro, che aveva deciso i loro destini.

Ora, tuttavia, Shun era tutto, tutto quello di cui lui avesse bisogno. E, nonostante avesse passato anni a negarlo a se stesso, ad allontanarsi quando non riusciva a rinnegare questo sentimento, dopo quello che era successo nell’Ade non riusciva più a nasconderselo: amava quel ragazzo completamente. E avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, per strappare da lui ogni sofferenza e vederlo felice.

 

 

Ikki si sollevò a sedere compostamente sul divano, vedendo la delicata mano del fratello ritirarsi, dopo che aveva posato una candida carezza tra i suoi capelli ribelli e scompigliati dalla nottata agitata.

“Cosa ci fai qui? Dovresti essere nel tuo letto, a riposare,” gli disse, con un leggero tono di rimprovero. In realtà, era felice di vederlo in piedi, significava che stava meglio, rispetto alla notte precedente. Ma se si fosse sentito male di nuovo?

“Io…” rispose titubante il ragazzo, stringendosi la mano sul petto e abbassando lo sguardo, per non far vedere le lacrime che si erano affacciate nei suoi occhi, sembrando un bambino ripreso per una marachella. “Volevo soltanto fare quattro passi in giardino. Non volevo svegliarti, scusa…”

Come al solito, Shun credeva di infastidirlo, se gli stava troppo addosso. Il tempo li aveva resi diversi e distanti; era difficile, dopo tutto quello che era successo, avere la stessa intimità di quando erano ragazzini. Il carattere aggressivo e cinico di Ikki strideva davanti alla purezza e delicatezza di Shun, e spesso finiva per trattarlo male, anche se non voleva.

“Non preoccuparti,” gli rispose soltanto. “Ma preferirei che tornassi di sopra. Ti accompagnerò io.”

Si sollevò dal divano, avvicinandosi al fratellino e posando le proprie mani grandi e calde sulle sue esili spalle.

Shun si sentì immediatamente scaldare da quel tocco, ma cercò di resistere e mostrarsi più risoluto. Scosse la testa e tornò a guardare il volto di suo fratello.

“No, ti prego, Ikki,” mormorò con dolcezza. “Accompagnami, invece, in giardino. Ti prometto che, se mi sentirò stanco, ti chiederò di tornare di sopra” provò a convincerlo, con un sorriso tenero e puro.

Ikki lo fissò lungamente, facendosi sciogliere il cuore da quel sorriso gentile e caldo. Aveva pensato che non l’avrebbe più rivisto, mentre quel viso lo fissava freddo e altero, mentre gli parlava nelle vesti del dio della Morte. Sospirò.

“Va bene. Ma poi dovrai fare un lungo riposo, intesi?”

Shun ridacchiò contento, piegando la testolina con grazia verso la spalla. Conosceva quel modo di fare di suo fratello, e lo amava anche per quello.

 _Se sono insieme a te, sono sicuro che non mi accadrà nulla di male. So che tu mi proteggerai e sorreggerai sempre e comunque, qualunque cosa accada_ , fu il suo pensiero, mentre si appoggiava al braccio di Ikki per attraversare la veranda.

 

 

La luminosità del sole li investì e Shun dovette mettersi una mano sugli occhi, per sopportarla. Sorrise a quella magnifica manifestazione della natura e al calore che ne riceveva. Il sole, il tepore… tutto ciò che gli era mancato, nel mondo degli Inferi, mentre sottostava alla volontà superiore di Hades, almeno fino a quando il calore del sangue della dea Athena non lo aveva risvegliato e fatto reagire. Avrebbe voluto avere quel calore e quella luce sempre addosso, come il calore che sentiva accanto al corpo del suo nii-san.

Ikki, invece, sembrava ombroso, anche mentre levava lo sguardo al cielo, come se volesse sfidare anche quello. Il suo forte, coraggioso, meraviglioso, indomabile nii-san… Quando era assieme a lui e non dovevano combattere, si sentiva riempire della sua presenza, saziare appieno, addirittura. E avrebbe voluto che durasse per sempre.

A volte, si rimproverava di considerarlo così: come un “supereroe invincibile”, mettendo da parte la considerazione che anche lui era un essere umano, che possedeva emozioni, che poteva persino piangere. Lo aveva fatto davanti a lui, ed era stato straziante ed emozionante allo stesso momento, vederlo commuoversi per il suo sacrificio e sentire il suo dolore nell’accettarlo.

 

 

Ikki lo accompagnava silenzioso. Sapeva che uno dei suoi posti preferiti era il roseto della villa. Non era sua abitudine parlare molto e, dopotutto, anche Shun sembrava non aver molto da dire e voler stare tranquillo. Eppure, nella sua mente, si affollavano pensieri e parole che avrebbe voluto potergli dire.

Non ci riusciva, tutto gli moriva in gola non appena oltrepassava la soglia della coscienza e le viscere dell’emotività. Eppure, avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, prima o poi: _“Shun, è colpa mia se stai soffrendo. Perdonami, se puoi.”_ Dirgli che se avesse portato a segno il suo colpo finale, lui sarebbe morto, ma sarebbe stato libero. Ma che Ikki non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo, si sarebbe sentito annientare. Che odiava la propria debolezza, che si sentiva deluso e che, probabilmente, aveva deluso anche lui: non era forte come il fratello pensava.

Non possedeva più quella freddezza cinica che lo faceva volare oltre il bene e il male, stendendo le proprie ali su cosa fosse morale o meno, etico o no.

Aveva provato sulla propria pelle cosa significasse perdere il proprio fratello minore e si era sentito disperato… non avrebbe più potuto essere lo stesso Phoenix di prima.

Nel frattempo, erano arrivati davanti ai cespugli di rose e Shun aveva lasciato il suo braccio, per accostarsi ad essi e piegarsi a sentire il loro profumo e ad esaminarne le foglie, con infinitesima cura.

Ikki osservava, sempre in silenzio, i suoi movimenti aggraziati, come se compisse un cerimoniale per ogni cosa, foss’anche accarezzare un petalo. La coscienza cosmica di Shun era talmente elevata da percepire l’importanza di ogni più piccola manifestazione della vita, e l’esperienza che aveva avuto come dio della Morte sembrava aver acuito questa sensibilità. La vita era essa stessa manifestazione della bellezza, del divino; ogni più piccola manifestazione della bellezza era divina. E Shun era così bello, in tutto il suo essere, che perderlo sarebbe stato come strappare il cuore a Ikki e spappolarglielo davanti agli occhi.

“C’è qualche parassita sulle foglie, ma niente che non si possa risolvere con i prodotti giusti,” mormorò Shun, sollevandosi. Poi unì le proprie mani in preghiera e chiuse gli occhi, come in meditazione. Sembrava un celebrante della vita, puro e semplice. Non avrebbe mai potuto essere il contenitore di Hades… Ikki si aggrappò a questo pensiero per smettere, anche solo un attimo, di tormentarsi.

Shun, poi, tornò ad avvicinarsi a lui e a cercare appoggio al suo braccio.

“Ho pregato per Aphrodite,” mormorò soltanto, lasciando Ikki di stucco. Pregare, addirittura, per un nemico… Solo Shun poteva possedere questo amore universale dentro di sé e parlarne come se fosse una cosa normale, ordinaria.

Ikki abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendo un lieve sorriso. Il suo adorato fratellino era di una dolcezza assoluta, che sapeva sciogliergli l’anima.

“Ikki, sediamoci un attimo. Ti va?” gli chiese, ancora con voce calma e dolce, indicando una panchina bianca in ferro battuto, proprio lì vicino.

“Lo sapevo, ti stai stancando. Ricordi cosa mi hai promesso?” ribatté Ikki, di nuovo con un lieve rimprovero nella voce.

Il fratellino gli rispose con un altro sorriso divertito e delicato.

“Ma no, voglio solo stare un po' con te, a parlare.”

Era così, dunque, aveva voglia di approfittare dell’assoluta calma e del silenzio di quel mattino, prima che qualcuno si svegliasse e arrivasse a interromperli.

Qualcosa, in quella richiesta, aveva allarmato Ikki. Non sapeva di cosa volesse parlare Shun, ma la possibilità di mettere a nudo i loro più reconditi pensieri lo agitava. Ma non sarebbe fuggito, non questa volta.

Lo portò a sedersi e Shun posò la testolina sulla sua spalla, inspirando l’aria fresca e assaporando i profumi floreali, rilassandosi. Era proprio un momento di pace assoluta.

“Nii-san…” iniziò, con un filo di voce, simile ad un sospiro. “Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.”

La sorpresa fece spalancare gli occhi di Ikki e seppe bloccargli il respiro in gola. Un fugace pensiero gli fece quasi credere che gli stesse dicendo addio, nella maniera più dolce e perché non si sentisse in colpa per lui. Ma no, non poteva essere, si riferiva sicuramente a quell’evento…

“Spero che potrai perdonarmi, per quello che ti ho chiesto di fare. So quanto sia stato difficile…”

 _No, non puoi saperlo_ , fu il pensiero che attraversò la mente di Ikki. Suo fratello non poteva immaginare quanto la sua fiamma si fosse innalzata di ammirazione e rispetto e quanto, allo stesso tempo, lo avesse consumato dentro, liquefacendogli il cuore. Quel cuore che credeva di non avere più.

Strinse le mani in un pugno, abbassando lo sguardo e nascondendolo al fratello, sotto la chioma selvaggia.

Doveva dirgli qualcosa, qualcosa che lo rassicurasse e che gli facesse percepire ancora vicino il fratellone forte di sempre.

“Sono stato molto fiero di te, Shun. Hai avuto un coraggio come non ne avevo mai visto prima,” disse, risollevando lo sguardo verso di lui con un leggero sorriso, che sembrava disteso. In realtà, stava inghiottendo bile. “Il tuo coraggio è stato un esempio che il tuo fratellone non è riuscito a emulare, purtroppo…” sospirò poi, posando una mano sulla testolina del ragazzo, che lo guardava esterrefatto e senza parole, ma con uno sguardo sofferente.

“Nii-san! No, non è così! Tu…” – ecco, lo stava per dire – “Tu hai fatto quello che potevi, quello che sentivi! E io non posso rimproverarti nulla! Vorrei soltanto non averti messo in quella posizione…”

In quel momento, Ikki non poteva far altro che guardarlo con adorazione e sentire, dentro di sé, una fiamma amorevole e gentile volgersi verso di lui.

“Però, se lo avessi fatto, ora non soffriresti così tanto per quella ferita sul petto… Avrei tirato fuori l’anima di Hades completamente e ti avrei evitato di finire risucchiato dal suo spirito. Sono io che ho fallito. Ho avuto…” _paura che morissi_ , avrebbe voluto dire. “… un’esitazione che ti è costata cara.”

Fece una pausa, passando una carezza sui capelli scarmigliati del fratellino, mentre rivedeva la scena in cui Shun veniva sepolto dalle tenebre di Hades e i suoi capelli divenivano completamente neri come la notte.

“Ho lasciato che raggiungesse la parte più profonda della tua anima, prendendo il pieno possesso di te. E se Athena non fosse intervenuta…”

Il ragazzino lo interruppe, gettandosi e stringendosi sul suo braccio.

“Ikki, no!” Scosse furiosamente la testa e le sue guance si imporporarono, mentre i suoi occhi si stringevano per trattenere altre lacrime. “Ti ho praticamente costretto a farlo! È stata colpa mia! Ma tu… tu non ti devi rimproverare di niente! Doveva semplicemente andare così…”

Doveva andare così. Come tutto quello che era successo dal giorno della loro nascita, il volere degli dei, il fato… Eppure, loro riuscivano ad andare contro questo fato, facendo bruciare i loro cosmi come fiamme inesauribili, proprio elevandosi al livello degli dei.

Ma era davvero così? Non finivano, poi, sempre come a girare in tondo, sempre nelle mani del fato?

A Ikki venne in mente la sua esperienza nella Casa di Virgo: per quanto si muovesse veloce e sbattesse le sue ali di Fenice per scampare al potere di Shaka, si ritrovava sempre al medesimo punto, nella mano del Buddha. Per quanto potessero elevarsi, ora il suo fratellino era sotto una maledizione divina, e lui non poteva farci nulla.

“Oh, Shun…” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro e guardando un punto fisso nel vuoto. “Ti stai agitando troppo, ora. Sarà meglio che ti accompagni di sopra,” cercò di chiudere la questione, evitando anche questa volta di rivelare il suo pensiero, i suoi sentimenti, il suo dolore.

 

 

Shun vide il fratello iniziare ad alzarsi e usò tutta la sua decisione per trattenerlo lì, perché lo ascoltasse.

Ma cosa doveva dirgli, perché si facesse comprendere da lui? Shun lo amava comunque, non aveva smesso di amarlo nemmeno per un istante. E lo aveva amato anche mentre lo colpiva, sfondando il suo petto, per la sconfitta di Hades; lo aveva amato anche quando aveva fermato la propria mano, perché troppo doloroso per lui. Tutto questo era negli occhi tremanti, che supplicavano il fratello maggiore di restare ed ascoltarlo.

Gli occhi di Ikki si specchiavano nel suo sguardo di giada, ma avevano elevato un muro invisibile, che li rendeva fermi e impenetrabili. Da sempre, quella era la difesa che Ikki metteva a protezione dei suoi sentimenti: la fermezza. Che nemmeno Shun riusciva a scalfire.

Ma, questa volta, Shun sentiva di non poter indietreggiare e nemmeno di volerlo.

Malfermo ma deciso, si sollevò dalla panchina lasciando il braccio di Ikki, e si posizionò di fronte a lui che, ora, aveva assunto un’espressione preoccupata e tesa; sia perché suo fratello avrebbe potuto avere un momento di debolezza e accasciarsi a terra, sia perché, per una volta, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui.

Ma l’atteggiamento di Shun, questa volta, appariva sicuro. _Devi ascoltarmi, fratello!_ sembrava dirgli il suo spirito.

“Tu…” fece Shun, con voce bassa, come in un sospiro. “Tu ti sei sempre preso il peso del mondo intero sulle spalle,” iniziò, sorridendo dolcemente, anche con lo sguardo, al ragazzo di fronte a lui. Ikki era molto più alto di lui ma, in quel momento, Shun sembrava emanare una luce che lo rendeva più alto di chiunque. “Hai sempre portato pesi che nessun altro avrebbe potuto sopportare. E anche nell’Ade, è stato così.” Ikki riconosceva quello sguardo, lo stesso che Shun gli aveva rivolto nella Giudecca e che sapeva di consapevolezza e di dolce comprensione. Era stato quel sorriso a permettergli di levare la mano su di lui. “Io non ho avuto altra scelta, quando sono entrato in contatto con lo spirito di Hades. Non ho potuto rifiutarlo, non ho potuto far altro che prendere la decisione di tentare di farlo uccidere da altri, tramite me.” Shun prese una mano di Ikki nelle proprie e la strinse, mentre l’altro lo ascoltava senza proferire parola, ma con espressione ancor più tesa. “A quel punto, la parte più difficile è stata la tua. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto. Io… non avrei potuto, se fossi stato al tuo posto. Per questo, non devi tormentarti, nii-san.” Lui non avrebbe mai potuto colpire Ikki, nemmeno per salvare Athena, nemmeno per salvare l’umanità intera. Sarebbe crollato in lacrime sul pavimento, e probabilmente avrebbe offerto la sua vita in cambio di quella di Ikki, pur di non fargli male in alcun modo. Perché Ikki _era_ la sua vita. “Io l’ho capito. Ho capito perché non l’hai fatto, e te ne sono grato comunque. Hai avuto ugualmente molto più coraggio di me e di chiunque altro.”

 

 

Mentre il suo fratellino parlava, Ikki aveva iniziato a fremere, via via sempre più intensamente. Non era riuscito a tenere gli occhi su di lui per troppo tempo. Quel ragazzino era troppo luminoso e la sua luce feriva le tenebre dentro di lui.

Perché lo consolava così? Perché non considerava che, se aveva avuto quel ciondolo al collo per tutta la vita, era perché lui si era dimenticato di aver incontrato Pandora da bambino, quando Shun era ancora in fasce, e aveva scambiato un monile ultraterreno per un caro ricordo lasciato dalla loro madre? Perché non gli diceva che il dolore che sentiva adesso era dovuto al suo aver tradito la sua volontà e il suo cuore? Come poteva ancora guardarlo in faccia, parlargli con quella voce e quella gentilezza?

Shun aveva preso a stringere più forte la sua mano. Aveva percepito che il suo amato fratello si era rinchiuso in un circolo di dolore, senza via d’uscita. Doveva sentirsi in colpa, sia per averlo colpito che per non averlo sacrificato. A volte, era così meravigliosamente complicato e intenso… Ma meritava di smettere di soffrire così.

“Io, grazie a te, sono ancora vivo, nii-san. E combatto. Continuerò a combattere, sostenuto da te e dagli altri fratelli. E anche Athena mi sosterrà. Non sarò solo, e nemmeno tu. Non devi più portare fardelli da solo, Ikki.”

Basta! Era troppo… Era troppo anche per lui. Perché suo fratello doveva essere così forte e luminoso, mentre lui doveva sentirsi così miserabile? E perché insisteva ancora a rifiutare quella luce, a non farsi cullare da essa?

Un basso gemito strozzato uscì dalle sue labbra, fino a quel momento serrate su di un viso contratto e tirato, come se non ne potesse più di rimanere prigioniero dentro se stesso. Sapeva che permettersi di più avrebbe significato sfondare degli argini troppo forti; tuttavia, qualcosa si era già smossa dentro di lui.

 

 

Il ragazzino si sentì catturare da due braccia caldissime e forti. Il suo corpo, con uno scatto di cui si accorse a malapena e solo dopo che era avvenuto, si trovò a ridosso di quello di suo fratello. Gli aveva avvolto i fianchi e se lo era portato contro, mentre le sue braccia si erano strette sulla sua schiena, come delle catene. La testa ricciuta di Ikki si premeva contro il suo ventre, nascondendogli il viso. Shun arrossì e si sciolse di dolcezza davanti a quel gesto del suo nii-san, un gesto che non gli aveva mai visto fare, e pose entrambe le mani sulle ciocche ribelli, accarezzandole e poi stringendogli la testa su di sé. Gli sembravano morbide, quelle ciocche; belle da stringere tra le dita, fino ad appigliarsi a esse.

Allo stesso tempo, mentre sentiva di riempirsi d’amore per lui, si sentiva anche per certi versi _strano_. Non gli era mai capitato di essere lui a consolare suo fratello, a farlo nascondere su di sé, a calmarne la tristezza e il dolore. Era sempre stato compito di Ikki, sin da quando erano piccoli. Però, dopo un istante, sorrise con un lieve sospiro. Doveva pur restituirgli qualcosa. E, dopotutto, aveva sempre desiderato poter lenire l’angoscia nel suo animo, che sembrava non lasciarlo mai, rendendolo inquieto, rabbioso e triste. Era il suo modo per dirgli che era con lui, che poteva lasciarsi andare almeno un po', e condividere con lui tutto quello che desiderava: speranza, tristezza, rabbia… amore.

 _Ti amo, nii-san_ , continuava a ripetersi in mente, come una musica dolce che lo faceva sentire come se fosse qualcosa di perfetto e di giusto, che non poteva esserci altro posto per lui, su quella Terra, che nell’amore per Ikki.

 

 

Ikki, dal canto suo, sembrava non volersi staccare più dall’esile corpo del fratello minore. Non riusciva a farsi passare quel magone, quell’emozione che gli era presa e che gli faceva gonfiare il cuore nel petto. Shun era veramente il ragazzo più puro dell’universo, ed era toccato come fratello a lui, che non faceva che sentirsi indegno di lui e degli altri. Era così luminoso e pieno di speranza, anche se la manifestava con infinita dolcezza. Era meraviglioso e sentiva di amarlo nella maniera più assoluta. Sentiva, dentro di sé, una forza smisurata, ora, levarsi dal suo petto. Ma non era il suo cosmo, era un calore diverso, più avvolgente, non distruttivo, ma altrettanto potente. E altrettanto protettivo. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, tutto quello che gli avrebbe chiesto, pur di aiutarlo e salvarlo.

“Oh, Shun… Oh, Shun…” lo invocava a bassa voce, mentre sentiva le sue carezze, come una consolazione assoluta, mai provata prima. Avrebbe voluto dargli il suo intero cuore, perché lo tenesse così e lo cullasse nella sua dolcezza infinita, dandogli la pace che cercava.

Shun era la sua vita intera. In quel preciso momento, capì che sarebbe vissuto e morto solo per lui, solo per sentirlo così stretto a sé, sentirlo come se fosse una cosa sola con lui. Lo avrebbe fatto sentire completo, come se finalmente, dopo tanto errare per sfuggire alle sue ossessioni, avesse trovato il suo posto, il suo nido nell’universo. Avrebbe voluto amarlo lì, su quella panchina, avvolgerlo nel calore del suo abbraccio e non lasciarlo più andare, da nessuna parte, da nessun altro. Lo avrebbe tenuto con sé e protetto per sempre.

“Grazie, Shun,” mormorò, sollevando finalmente il viso e guardando di nuovo le sue giade, con in volto un’espressione più serena, più consapevole. “Grazie per tutto quello che hai detto… ma sono io che, d’ora in poi, sarò ancora più forte, per poter avere cura di te e trovare una soluzione a quello che ti tormenta.”

 

 

Shun lo guardò esterrefatto, assistendo a quella che sembrava essere stata una rinascita per il suo fratellone. Una rinascita dello spirito, perché ora nei suoi occhi rivedeva la sua forza, il suo vigore. Ed era bello, tanto bello, in quel momento… Gli sorrise con ammirazione, per aver ritrovato se stesso dopo un momento di sconforto. Ma non poteva essere altrimenti, perché si trattava del suo nii-san, che non si era mai lasciato abbattere da niente e nessuno e non lo avrebbe fatto neppure stavolta.

Il desiderio di lasciarsi andare, confidargli che il suo affetto trascendeva la fratellanza e il loro legame di sangue, era tanto che, per un attimo, sentendo il proprio cuore ricolmo di amore per lui, pensò di farlo.

Ma, proprio in quel momento, un palpito violento lo colse e sentì il petto iniziare a bruciare intensamente, facendolo piegare su se stesso in un lamento doloroso, per poi lanciare un urlo straziante.


End file.
